parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Many Adventures of Kristoff the Mountaineer
AnimatedFan195's movie spoof and human style of Disney's 1977 animated musical film "The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh" Cast *Winnie the Pooh - Kristoff (Frozen) *Piglet - Jamie (Rise of the Guardians) *Tigger - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) *Rabbit - Varian (Tangled: The Series) *Eeyore - Wreck-It Ralph *Owl - Ford Pines (Gravity Falls) *Kanga - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Roo - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Christopher Robin - Oliver (Oliver & Company) (w/ Marie (The Aristocats) as an extra) *Gopher - Olaf (Frozen) *Anna as herself Other cast *Bees as themselves *Heffalumps as themselves *Woozles as themselves *Singing Honeypots - Robert Callaghan (Big Hero 6), Hans, the Duke of Weselton (Frozen) and Li'l Gideon (Gravity Falls) Scenes *The Many Adventures of Kristoff the Mountaineer part 1 - Our Story Begins ("Kristoff the Mountaineer") *The Many Adventures of Kristoff the Mountaineer part 2 - Kristoff's Stoutness Exercises *The Many Adventures of Kristoff the Mountaineer part 3 - "Rumbly in My Tumbly" *The Many Adventures of Kristoff the Mountaineer part 4 - Kristoff Visits Oliver and Marie *The Many Adventures of Kristoff the Mountaineer part 5 - A Failed Carrot Soup Attempt *The Many Adventures of Kristoff the Mountaineer part 6 - Lunch at Varian's/Kristoff Gets Stuck *The Many Adventures of Kristoff the Mountaineer part 7 - Kristoff and Ford Meet Olaf *The Many Adventures of Kristoff the Mountaineer part 8 - Stuck as Stuck Can Be *The Many Adventures of Kristoff the Mountaineer part 9 - Olaf Stops By/"DON'T FEED THE MOUNTAINEER!" *The Many Adventures of Kristoff the Mountaineer part 10 - Kristoff Will Soon Be Free ("Mind Over Matter") *The Many Adventures of Kristoff the Mountaineer part 11 - "A Rather Blustery Day" *The Many Adventures of Kristoff the Mountaineer part 12 - Kristoff Visits Jamie *The Many Adventures of Kristoff the Mountaineer part 13 - Tea Time with Ford *The Many Adventures of Kristoff the Mountaineer part 14 - Kristoff Meets Jack (Part 1) *The Many Adventures of Kristoff the Mountaineer part 15 - Kristoff Meets Jack (Part 2) *The Many Adventures of Kristoff the Mountaineer part 16 - "Heffalumps and Woozles *The Many Adventures of Kristoff the Mountaineer part 17 - "The Rain Rain Rain Came Down Down" *The Many Adventures of Kristoff the Mountaineer part 18 - Over the Waterfall *The Many Adventures of Kristoff the Mountaineer part 19 - The Hero Party/Jamie Gives His House to Ford *The Many Adventures of Kristoff the Mountaineer part 20 - The Bouncing Chapter *The Many Adventures of Kristoff the Mountaineer part 21 - Varian's Meeting *The Many Adventures of Kristoff the Mountaineer part 22 - The Plan to Unbounce Jack is Put Into Action *The Many Adventures of Kristoff the Mountaineer part 23 - Varian Lost in the Mist *The Many Adventures of Kristoff the Mountaineer part 24 - 'Guardians Don't Like Ice Skating' *The Many Adventures of Kristoff the Mountaineer part 25 - Jack Gets Stuck/Jagular Hunting *The Many Adventures of Kristoff the Mountaineer part 26 - Jack is Saved/No More Bouncing? *The Many Adventures of Kristoff the Mountaineer part 27 - We Say Goodbye Songs *At the end credits - "Our King of Love" by Lady Antelbullum Category:AnimatedFan195 Category:Winnie the Pooh Movies Category:Winnie the Pooh Movie Spoofs Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movies Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh movie spoof Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movie Spoof Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movies Spoofs